facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNN (United Nazi Nations)
The United Nation of Nazism no longer Exists and has since changed it's name to the National Socialist Brotherhood. This page remains to remember/learn from the history of the United Nations of Nazism. Controversy There has been some controversy over the UNN's creation and existence. Many other factions, specifically OMNA and the UN had some complaints with allowing the UNN's existence and some say they, along with other agreeing factions were conspiring to destroy it in it's initial birth much like the state of Israel in 1948. There is still much controversy today, but no action has yet to take place. Jedi/Death Camp Incident An early incident in the UNN's history was the decision of one of its members, "Concentration Camp A" to create a formal death camp against the Jewish community. UNN leaders had been attempting to promote their group as better on human rights and not supporting genocides while still organizing around Nazi ideals and traditions. The Jedi Order reacted strongly, however at the discovery of this member's activities, blockading the tiny island and threatening immediate invasion if UNN leaders did not put a stop to it at once. The conflict led to some tensions between the two Powers, but eventually the leadership of the UNN ejected the member for their crimes and refusal to cease their activities. The nation was destroyed and its people free. The incident led to several UNN Nations establishing human rights understandings with Jedi and UN members, and an eventual United Nations-Jedi Order-UNN Anti-Genocide Treaty brokered by the nation of Tudors. The treaty was ratified by the Jedi Order, but its status with the UNN is uncertain at this time. Leadership The UNN was founded by Zachary Cunningham of UNN Germany in the early of 2009. He served as the first Executive of the Faction until late 2009. The Legislature's seating at the time is un-recorded except for the seat of Reichsführer, David Coir (UNN Germania). Cunningham made many initial dealings that made the faction's existence permanent, the most important being securing an alliance with the NAP (New Axis Powers), which, at the time, was the largest faction on nations. After Führer Cunningham stepped down, with the intent of becoming a more Democratic, American, and Western Militaristic nation, the Reichsführer became the Führer. David Coir of UNN Germania was the new Executive of the Faction. Coir immediately appointed a new Reichsführer, Zach Bamberger (The Grand Third Reich). As Führer, Coir did little except raise tensions with the GAN (Great Alliance of Nations). His major contribution to the faction was continuing the Battle Droids program started by member nation Occupied France (leader Jacob Dare) and the recent Führer Cunningham. Coir stepped down for unknown reasons in the December of 2009, putting the Reichsführer Zach Bamberger at the seat of power. Bamberger is the current Führer of the UNN. Bamberger appointed Winston Chang (Winstonious Tyrannus, a.k.a. The Ninth Reich) as his Reichsführer. Government The UNN's Government follows a government of a fascist or nationalist nation. The head of the government is the Führer, who has absolute power over every aspect of life under the government. The Führer appoints a Reichsführer, who is his 'Number-2', in charge of the Reichstag (common assemble of all members) and in the event of the Führer's absence, takes temporary executive control. While there is no official 'Number 3', the third in command is the UNN Oberbefehlshaber (Commander-in-Chief). Currently, the UNN's Oberbefehlshaber is Jacob Dare, of Occupied France. After the unofficial number three, there is no more to the UNN Hierarchy, as all members are equal in political importance after the Oberbefehlshaber, which is none besides political backing. While each nation can be a military officer, it does not add to the political hierarchy. Purge of Nations After Fürher Coir left the UNN in December 2009, Führer Bamberger immediately ejected many nations from the UNN ranks. This was due to wide suspicion of spies and also due to un-loyalty and in-activism. At the date of Fürher Bamberger's transition of power, there were 36 nations in the UNN. After the 'Purge of Nations', as it became to be known, there were only 20 left. Among the purged nations were mostly inactive nations and spies, but two or three may have been un-loyal to the cause. A direct result of the Purge of Nations was a lack of activism in the faction. Although, the loss in activism was minor compared to before, as only two nations who were purged were active. Nevertheless, the Purge inspired renewed recruitment efforts, along with a more strict recruitment policy and tougher requirements for entrance, making the UNN one of the most selective factions on nations. Conflicts GAN-UNN Conflict The first major conflict of the UNN, one of the largest in UNN history, was a faction war between the UNN and GAN. The conflict started off with an invasion by GAN of all 'superpower' UNN nations, including Führer Bamberger. As later found out, GAN invaded as a preemptive strike, being informed the UNN had plans to attack GAN. Many nations fell victim to the GAN, but Führer Bamberger resisted and asked for a chance to role play the war, as many nations were not given a chance to fight back. With threats of report to moderators, Bamberger's persistence proved to be value. When GAN nations agreed to role play the war out, the question arose of if the UNN was planning to attack. Based on UNN reports, the claims were false and talks began. After 24 hours, GAN troops were pulled out of all UNN nations and it was found that a GAN member, Civil Air Patrol (leader Justin Harry) had sparked anti-UNN influence, and being a former UNN member (ejected under Coir for disrespect), claimed the UNN had planned to attack GAN. GAN leader David Ross (of Osean Federation) ejected Harry and a dual faction effort to convict him of treason went underway. While the trial never took hold, Harry was exiled from GAN and UNN and looked elsewhere. This dual faction effort lead to an alliance between GAN and UNN and a mutual pact agreement. This had lead over time to GAN-UNN bonds to be the strongest of all UNN alliances. While the UNN still holds strong ties to the NAP, GAN has proved to be the best ally to the UNN. Soviet Sinister Israel - The Nazi Germany Conflict After receiving numerous threats from the nation of Soviet Sinister Israel and learning about a conspiracy to attack the UNN with aid from a Purged nazi nation (The Nazi Germany) looking for revenge, and another communist nation (USSR), the UNN decided to launch an invasion. Operation Eagle, launched on May 4th, 2010, was the UNN effort to defeat the three nations of Soviet Sinister Israel, The Nazi Germany, and USSR. With GAN aid, the UNN-GAN forces quickly defeated The Nazi Germany, and later Soviet Sinister Israel. Nuclear arms were used by Soviet Sinister Israel which intensified UNN-GAN attacks. After Soviet Sinister Israel was defeated UNN forces remained as occupation forces. USSR had been forced to end it's alliance with the other two nations when UNN forces threatened to invade. Kingdom of Krugis Conflict Shortly after Operation Eagle, another threat to the UNN came from a nation called the Kingdom of Krugis. Operation Flaming Sword, launched on May 10th, 2010 quickly overwhelmed the Kingdom of Krugis, causing him to delete his nation and start of over as Greater Krugis. The UNN is allowing him to start over, as he claims his brother was in charge of his account and that it was a misunderstanding, but the UNN is monitoring him for suspicious activity. Soviet Sinister Israel Conflict II While UNN forces were engaging Krugis forces, GAN intelligence found that Civil Air Patrol was promoting a revolution in Soviet Sinister Israel and was hiding troops in his nation. GAN appealed to the UNN for an invasion of SSI again. The UNN responded by launching Operation Flaming Sword (May 14th 2010), and later, Operation Blitzkrieg (May 18th, 2010) on Soviet Sinister Israel. After SSI was defeated again, he was forced to surrender his government and to sign a constitution relieving him of his power and armies. He is now a permanent defeated nation, and has changed his government to a democratic one (now, United Kingdom of Israel). Rorania Conflict After repeated threats against the UNN and spamming of the the faction wall, many UNN nations called for war even though the Führer hadn't ordered it. While the Führer did not believe he was a legitimate threat, as Rorania is a small nation with no faction, he gave the ok for this Oberbefehlshaber to invade. Operation Rorania Elimination was launched on May 24th, 2010 and is currently under effect. Rorania is expected to collapse any moment and will be forced to surrender to UNN forces. SOVK-UNN Conflict While the UNN was involved in a conflict with another faction, the UNN was attacked by the SOVK and it's allies. During this war the UNN was abandoned by it allies and was left all but devastated. With the pressure of the war weighing on them, the UNN's top two leaders left the faction to seek a new beginning elsewhere. The UNN eventually surrendered and then changed it's name to the USB. This started a new era in the faction's history and allowed it to move forward in a different direction. Military Leaders Below are the current Heads of the UNN, listed in order of importance: Führer Zach Bamberger Reichsführer Kraus-Hamburg African Empire Michael Kirscher UNN Oberbefehlshaber Greater Reich Ford Appleton Alliances The UNN is involved with other alliances, notably the New Axis Powers. At one point the UNN was allied with the VAN, but this is no longer the case. The UNN has also been involved in some other alliances since it's creation, most notably the FBI, but they have long since dissipated and are not reliable to date. Category:Factions Category:Alliances